Gift
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Shintaro menerima hadiahnya—atau mungkin 'hadiah'-nya dari Haruka. Special Fic For Shintaro x Kokonose H./Konoha Day.


_._

_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ__© Jin  
Gift © Adelia-chan_

_Pairing: Shintaro/Haruka_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Warning(s):_ _Backsound, Yaoi, Sho-ai, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic For Shintaro x Kokonose H./Konoha day]_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Keheningan berpotensi kondusif memperdengarkan suara-suara apapun yang bergema, mulai dari suara angin sampai suara benda yang saling bersentuhan.

Shintaro menghela napas panjang dari hidung, lalu menghembuskannya dari mulut.

Keramaian selalu membuatnya merasa terganggu. Maka dari itu ia langsung berjalan cepat kemana saja asal jangan di ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang bergerumul bagaikan sarang semut. Entah karena ia antisosial atau pemalu untuk di ajak bicara. Untuk saat ini Shin tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun yang mengajaknya ke sekolah ini, karena ia sendiri asal setuju dan ikut.

Sebenarnya ia tidak sendirian ke sini, teman wanitanya yang ikut menemani, hanya saja ia tinggal begitu selesai urusan dengan permainan menembak yang ia menangkan. Ini sudah biasa, dan bisa ditolerir. Sikap apatis sudah tumbuh dalam dirinya sejak lama.

"Khh." Kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Sepertinya sudah cukup lama barusan ia berkeliling bersama temannya, Ayano Tateyama, hanya untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah yang akan ia tempatinya ini nanti. Dan hasil dari berkelilingnya ini menurutnya adalah fasilitas sudah cukup, hanya saja yang sedikit mengganggu ialah kadang keramahan beberapa orang yang tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengannya. Menurut orang normal itu adalah bagus, tapi tidak dengannya yang memiliki ego tinggi sehingga berpikir jika ia bersekolah di sini pasti akan sangat membosankan.

Baru mungkin.

Shin menaikkan sedikit kepalanya. Melihat ke arah jendela di samping hanya untuk menemukan pemandangan di luar sana. Ia sudah berada di tempat yang ia inginkan, kini ia hanya perlu menunggu Ayano menghampirinya.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_!

Suara sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai menyambut alat pendengarannya, Shin sangat yakin jika suara itu terdengar sangat cepat mungkin sosok itu sedang berlari.

Apa itu Ayano?

"Ah, kamu!" panggil sosok itu yang dari suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar seperti suara gadis bersyal merah yang dimaksud.

Shintaro membalikkan badan hanya untuk menarikan kedua alisnya. "Apa?" Terlalu dingin, baru saja diajak bicara sudah dibalas dengan nada monoton yang tajam.

Ia mengenali sosok pemuda di hadapannya ini, dia adalah teman dari gadis berkuncir dua yang barusan ia kalahkan dalam permainan. Berarti di hadapannya ini adalah kakak kelasnya ya.

Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat menunduk dan napasnya tersengal-sengal, mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak dengan cepat. Wajahnya sedikit pucat yang ditambah dengan peluh berjatuhan dari pelipisnya sebelum kemudian diseka.

Apa pemuda ini mencari dirinya sampai selelah itu? Perasaan ia masih belum jauh dari tempat yang menyediakan permainan menembak itu, lemah sekali. Atau mungkin benda berat yang dibawanya itu berpengaruh juga? Jika iya Shin akan menarik kembali kata-katanya yang awal.

Setelah menunggu dua menit sukses membuat Shin berdecak, akhirnya sosok itu menatap wajahnya, tapi napasnya masih tak beraturan.

"Apa kau Shintaro-_kun_? Aku Haruka," kenalnya. Dan entah kenapa senyum lelaki itu sedikit mirip dengan Ayano.

Yang ditanya mengangguk mengiyakan, Shin ingin pemuda itu cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya.

Haruka sedikit menaikan barang di tangannya. "Kau memenangkan permainannya. Ini hadiah untukmu." Entah kenapa nada dan cara bicaranya tersaring imut di pendengaran.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku tak butuh barang itu," penolakan yang tak halus memang, karena itu cara bicara untuk seorang yang tak pernah merasakan masa-masa menyenangkan bersama teman atau apapun namanya itu.

Nada kecewa bergema. "Tapi ini sudah menjadi peraturan dalam permainan, 'kan?" Disambut pula dengan raut wajah Haruka yang tidak puas.

—Dan sukses membuat sosok yang melihatnya terdiam selama sepuluh detik hanya untuk berpikir.

Mengapa wajah itu bisa terlihat semanis seorang gadis yang sesungguhnya? Shin meragukan kemampuan matanya untuk membedakan.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku pengecualian." Hendak berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan kakak kelasnya itu. Shin lebih memilih untuk menghindar.

Menyadarinya, Haruka langsung maju satu langkah. "E-eh! Tunggu!" Napas yang berderu saat ditarik dan dikeluarkan membuatnya sulit berbicara, tapi tak dipedulikan olehnya. "Terimalah hadiah ini—Takane pasti marah jika aku tak memberikan ini padamu!"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau bisa menerimanya!"

Memang dirinya apa sampai Haruka melakukan itu? Sungguh, ini bukan kisah di dalam_ manga _ataupun drama yang selalu menjadi tontonan adiknya.

Shin awalnya tak peduli. Dan hanya acuh tak acuh menatap mata bulat yang bagaikan meminta belas kasihan itu.

"Tolong ambil..." Haruka memastikan sembari menelengkan kepala.

Hening.

Kalau bisa, Shin ingin pergi ke dokter spesialis mata sekarang, apakah pengelihatannya sudah salah atau memang kenyataannya seperti ini, sekalian ia juga ingin mengetahui orientasi seksualnya dengan sejelas-jelas mungkin.

Karena, kenapa bisa ia melihat wajah kakak kelasnya ini terlihat sangat manis dan cantik saat melakukan _pupy eyes_? Ditambah dengan kulit putih pucat itu, dirinya yang jarang ke tempat terbuka saja tak bisa memiliki kulit seputih itu—uhuk.

Tapi, apa dengan ini dirinya sekarang dinyatakan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis?

"Jika kau memaksa..." Shin menghampiri Haruka yang wajahnya sekarang menjadi cerah.

_Tap, tap_.

Berdecih pelan saat mengetahui perbedaan tinggi badan keduanya. Shintaro kalah tinggi.

Shin tak peduli, menarik tengkuk Haruka lalu—

_Chu_.

"Aku mengambil ini," tanpa berkata banyak, sang pemuda Kisaragi langsung mengambil hadiah—atau mungkin 'hadiah'-nya? Lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan kakak kelasnya setelah melakukan hal yang menurutnya aneh; mencium seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas sama-sama lelaki.

Baiklah, sekarang ia tahu jelas orientasi seksualnya.

Jarak mulai tercipta di keduanya.

Shin pergi menjauh.

Sedangkan Haruka hanya terdiam sembari bergumam, "Uh... untuk apa seseorang menyatukan bibir?" Awalnya wajahnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. "Ah, biarkanlah! Yang terpenting sekarang tugasku selesai." Tapi sekarang kembali menjadi berseri-seri saat berlari kecil kembali ke kelasnya yang tak lama kemudian malah teralihkan oleh beberapa stan festival yang ingin tutup.

Dan—

Oh...

Sadar tak sadar, seringai muncul di paras Shin.

Ah, mungkin bersekolah di tempat ini tak terlalu membosankan juga.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: Ficlet lagi—  
Ternyata enak juga bikin fik yang pendek, walaupun alurnya jadinya agak kecepatan dan enggak jelas, 'kan?

Terinspirasi dari _anime-_nya, pas Shintaro bawa hadiah dari permainan menembak. Itu act berapa ya—? /lupa.

_Btw_, saya bingung ingin nulis ShinKono day, Shintaro/Kokonose day, atau apa. Karena saya enggak cuma bikin ShinKono doang.  
Jadi saya tulis Shintaro x Kokonose H./Konoha day deh—ahue. _(:"3_/

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
